Los Elementos Dramione, HPxGW, RWxLL
by Hotaru Malfoy
Summary: Cuando cinco jóvenes son enviados en sueños al bosque tenebroso, descubrirán un nuevo poder que es capaz de consumirlos, asustados deciden mantener el secreto solo con la persona que se vuelve imprescindible para cada uno.
1. Cap 1: El Comienzo de los Secretos

**Fan Fiction:** "Los Elementos"

**Libro:** Harry Potter

**Parejas:**

-Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger

-Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley

-Ron Weasley y Luna Lovegood

**Fecha:** 29 de septiembre de 2010

**Resumen:** Draco y Hermione serán la pareja más resaltante e importante, seguida por Harry y Ginny un poco existenciales y difíciles, por ultimo Ron y Luna, que serán los más tiernos y dulce del relato. La historia ira de nuevos poderes en los protagonistas, también secretos y mentiras aunque una realidad algo más fría. El amor y el odio estarán a la orden del día a causa de una convivencia obligada por el temor a lo desconocido. Luna será la clave de la historia, junto a otro personaje que creó ese ambiente a nuestros protagonistas.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JKR, no son de mi invención.

**Nota de la autora:** _Bienvenidos a este pequeño invento mío. Este fanfic esta casi terminado, y debo advertirles que será bastante largo pero entretenido, me gusta mucho la intriga y con ese truco siempre las dejare deseando mas, no se preocupen que actualizare con regularidad, dos capítulos cada dos o tres días; aunque ya están escritos, me gusta darles tiempo para que lean y comenten (me encantan los comentarios). Así que disfruten leyendo como yo escribiendo._

**Cap. 1: El Comienzo de los Secretos**

Esta historia es algo poco convencional a las demás, se relaciona mas con la magia que con el amor, va mas allá de lo ordinario entregándole nuevos poderes a nuestros protagonistas donde si no se cuidan... podrían perder el control y morir en manos de sus propios amigos o de sus poderes, solo la practica nos ayuda con nuestros sueños y deseos y eso precisamente lo que los ayudara a sobrevivir…

En el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, dentro de la torre de los premios anuales, en la habitación de Gryffindor, una joven de diecisiete años se levanta de la cama a mitad de la noche, la chica de nombre Hermione Granger se camina sin mucho cuidado y con los ojos completamente en blanco, parece sonámbula. Con su pijama blanca, y rizos desordenados cayéndole por la espalda la chica se abre paso por el castillo; sin que nadie la detenga sale por la puerta principal y comienza a andar por el patio acercándose cada vez mas hacia el bosque prohibido… extrañamente… no es la única.

Varios metros mas allá y dentro del bosque prohibido se encontraba un chico de cabello azabache y ojos verdes igualmente perdidos en la nada, caminaba de forma sonámbula y no le importaba lo que lo rodeaba, ¡no tenía razón!

Al otro lado una chica de cabellos rojos como el fuego y de nombre Ginny también es arrastrada al bosque por una fuerza invisible que la controla en su totalidad.

Al igual que su hermano pelirrojo de nombre Ron, otro zombi mas y presa fácil en el bosque.

Lo curioso es que cada unos va al bosque pero en diferentes direcciones, uno al norte, otro al sur, otro al este y otro al oeste; y un ultimo chico que se dirige al centro del bosque completamente inconsciente de lo que hace… un rubio en traje verde de nombre Draco Malfoy.

Los cinco chicos parecían estar profundamente dormidos y solo caminaban porque una extraña fuerza los llamaba, se abrían paso con facilidad a través de los árboles y ramas dispuestos a llegar a sus destinos, sin importar si eran presa de algún animal o si llegaban a pisar alguna hiedra venenosa con sus pies descalzos. Al parecer estaban protegidos de todo eso y talvez no llegaran a despertar hasta llegar al lugar donde los llamaban…

Hermione llega a un árbol pequeño y se para en frente a el, lo extraño es que este árbol es que tiene las hojas de un color blanco y azul claro, nunca se habían visto desde el castillo por lo pequeño y oculto que se encontraba, la chica se estaba tan adentro del bosque que ni Hagrid hubiera podido encontrarlo. La castaña levanto su mano derecha y toco el árbol, cerro sus ojos, esos ojos que aun se mantenían en blanco, y su mano comenzó a brillar con intensidad mientras su cabello bailaba al compás del fuerte viento que se levanto de repente, después de unos segundos un pequeño haz de luz salio de su mano y callo en al árbol que comenzó crecer con rapidez, en menos de un minuto se encontraba un árbol de cinco metros de altura que, aunque aun era muy pequeño para sobresalir, resaltaba bastante desde donde se encontraba la pequeña chica. Hermione retiro la mano y espero unos segundos, de repente de la corteza comenzó a salir un brazalete de madera que se puso la chica con satisfacción cubriendo casi diez centímetros de su muñeca, cuando lo hizo una pequeña ventisca cubrió su cuerpo y el árbol y para cuando termino la castaña no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, ni porque ni que hacía con esa "cosa" de madera en su muñeca  
-¿donde rayos estoy? –preguntó algo asustada – ¡¿¡¿en el bosque prohibido?

Igualmente otros cuatro chicos despertaban de sus trances; Harry se encontraba frente a un árbol de hojas de color naranja y rojas con otro brazalete de madera y en lugar de viento lo había rodeado un pequeño camino de fuego que desapareció en cuanto recobró la cordura.

Ginny estaba temblando frente a un árbol de hojas de color amarillo y oro que brillaban con majestuosidad en medio de la noche, la pelirroja chillo y no noto el brazalete de madera en su mano pues ahora solo le interesaba salir de ahí, en cambio de los demás lo que la rodeo en cuanto se coloco el brazalete fue un pequeño rayo de electricidad.

Draco observo con detenimiento la situación y pensó con mente fría, noto el brazalete de madera que no se pudo quitar ni con magia y luego el árbol majestuoso que se alzaba frente a el con hojas de color azules claras y oscuras, tendría que buscar la forma de salir. A el lo rodeo un camino de agua mientras despertaba y a diferencia de los demás, este si lo noto

El ultimo chico, Ron, se encontraba frente a un árbol que no tenia ninguna diferencia excepto el tamaño porque era el único árbol que mantuvo las hojas verde a diferencia de los demás, cuando se coloco el brazalete la tierra a su alrededor tembló unos segundos, algo extraordinario comenzaba a suceder en este año en el colegio Hogwarts y solo cinco chicos eran testigos de ello.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny y Draco encontraron la forma de salir sin dificultades del bosque, tal y como habían entrado, era como si un instinto los alejaba del peligro y los llevaba al camino correcto.

Draco fue el que llego primero, entro sin voltear atrás y se perdió camino a las mazmorras. Talvez si lo hubiera hecho habría visto a Hermione espiando desde lejos y detallando el brazalete que llevaba en la mano. El rubio entro a su habitación de premio anual y observo con desprecio el brazalete de madera que tenia en la muñeca, se podía esconder con la capa del colegio y con sus guantes negros de cuero, pero aun así le molestaba el hecho de no saber que era, ningún hechizo funcionaba, parecía tener inmunidad mágica; sin embargo debía admitir que no era tan horrible, estaba pegado a su mano y se ajustaba a la perfección, contrastaba con su pálida piel y a la vez le daba viveza, estaba tallado en madera fina y oscura, con un pequeño cristal azul marino en el centro y que tenia cierto brillo en el, no podía evitar sentir cierto aprecio hacia aquel objeto, desde que lo tenia una extraña fuerza recorría su cuerpo con una vivacidad sorprendente, no podía dormir, sentía como si sus fuerza se hubieran recobrado por completo  
-no esta mal para la primera noche en Hogwarts –susurro el con una sonrisa en el rostro, la energía le daba poder para muchas cosas, y ese año, no lo desperdiciaría en las clases…

La castaña estuvo unos minutos fuera después de que el Slytherin entro pensando que había sido eso y que significaba su brazalete… y el de ella, pero prefirió dedicarse a ello en la mañana, tendría clases y era mejor no perder tiempo o se despertaría tarde y no llegaría a tiempo a su primera hora. Sin embargo, estuvo más de dos horas dando vueltas en la cama antes de reconciliar el sueño

Harry y Ginny salieron al mismo tiempo del bosque y se encontraron frente a la puerta del castillo, ambos se vieron con extrañeza pero en cuanto se dieron cuenta del brazalete del otro no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos sorprendidos  
-¿Cómo conseguiste eso? –preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo  
Ginny sonrió con algo de ironía y Harry no perdió detalle de esa expresión, desde que la había vuelto a ver hace un mes en la madriguera, la había notado más fría y ausente, casi no se sentía su presencia en la casa y eso lo desorbitaba un poco, sin embargo le llamaba más la atención por eso, era otra, mas enigmática  
-no sé como lo conseguí, solo sé que desperté frente a un árbol de color extraño en medio del bosque y que no me iba a quedar ahí en mitad de la noche solo para averiguarlo –contesto la pelirroja despertando a Harry de su trance  
-ya somos dos –respondió el moreno –y no se quita con ningún hechizo, al parecer nos escogieron para algo  
-¿pero quién?  
-no lo sé, parece ser obra del bosque, siempre ha sido un misterio para nosotros, no sabemos quién mas puede estar inmiscuido en esto ni que significa, lo mejor es dejarlo todo entre nosotros dos  
-¿te parece lo más maduro? –pregunta Ginny –te encanta reservarte las cosas para ti solo, siempre has sido así…  
Harry permanecía callado observando como el cabello color fuego de la chica bailaba con el viento  
-tranquilo Harry, no diré nada, pero si averiguas algo sobre esto –dijo señalando el brazalete –házmelo saber y no lo escondas para ti solo, de ahora en adelante nos necesitamos para saber acerca de este misterio y aunque quieras o no, la damisela en peligro es tu compañera –lo ultimo lo dijo con ironía y un tono frío en la voz  
-¿de dónde sacas lo de damisela en peligro? –pregunta el ojiverde sorprendido  
-¿no vives salvándome la vida? ¿Alejándome del peligro? De ahora en adelante estaré pendiente de lo que hago, no te preocupes por mí, solo limítate a decirme lo que necesito saber  
-¿porque tanta frialdad? Tú no eres así, Ginny –Harry se había acercado bastante a la pelirroja y había dicho su nombre en un susurro, ella no se movió  
-la gente me hizo así, y no volveré a ser una damisela en peligro, estoy cansada de ese papel y de ser la menor del grupo, de ahora en adelante los superare en todo, y nadie va a detenerme -dijo ella en el mismo susurro  
-¿porque el interés?  
-quiero demostrar que no necesito a nadie, talvez así me permitan acercarme como verdadera amiga y no como alguien a quien proteger –con esa ultima oración paso por al lado del Harry y entro por la puerta –buenas noches, Harry –dijo antes de desaparecer  
El moreno sonrió por lo testaruda y dijo  
-siempre serás mi protegida, no importa lo que hagas, solo yo podré herirte  
Con ese último comentario entro tras la pelirroja y se dirigió a su habitación en la sala común de gryffindor

Unos minutos mas tarde entro Ron quien a pesar del poder que corría por sus venas se quedo dormido de inmediato.

La mañana siguiente seria mas interesante, nuevos secretos comenzarían.


	2. Cap 2: La Lechucería y el Secreto de Gi

**Fan Fiction:** "Los Elementos"

**Libro:** Harry Potter

**Parejas:**

-Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger

-Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley

-Ron Weasley y Luna Lovegood

**Fecha:** 29 de septiembre de 2010

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JKR, no son de mi invención.

**Nota de la autora:** _Subiré dos capítulos de una vez para que tengan una mejor referencia de la historia y de lo que viene. Disfruten leyendo como yo escribiendo_

**Cáp. 2: La Lechucería y el Secreto de Ginny**

Ron fue el primero en despertar aquella mañana, a penas se asomaba el sol y el pelirrojo, normalmente dormilón, estaba despierto y muy pensativo, la noche anterior no había tenido tiempo de pensar el porque de ese brazalete ni en porque había despertado en medio del bosque, y ahora… se preguntaba que hacer con aquello, Harry, su mejor amigo, estaba últimamente en otro mundo, ya no era el mismo y no sentía seguridad de decirle, no por la confianza, sino porque el moreno aun se lamentaba por la muerte de Sirius y sus problemas aumentaban cada día, no seria correcto acarrearle también los problemas de otro, por eso Ron decidió no decirle nada, seria mejor caminar un poco y despejar la mente.

Se vistió y bajo, era temprano y no había nadie en la sala común pero sus planes no eran quedarse ahí de todas maneras, salio por el retrato y desde las ventanas de los pasillos se podía ver un bello amanecer desde el lago, sonrió y siguió su camino, sin darse cuenta llego hasta la lechuzería y como escucho un revoloteo se asomo curioso, lo que vio lo dejo sin aire.

Una chica de cabellos rubios casi plateados se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana contemplando el amanecer mientras las lechuzas entraban y salían pasando por su lado, la chica ni se inmutaba al sentir su cabello bailar con el viento ocasionado, tenía una sonrisa infantil en su rostro y una calma y pureza infinita se reflejaba en sus ojos azul cielo, parecía una niña observando el arbolito en noche de navidad

-¿Luna…? –dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de su asombro  
La chica despertó y se volteo para verlo acercarse a ella, Luna solo sonrió contenta  
-¿no es bello el amanecer? –pregunta la chica volviendo su vista a la ventana  
-realmente lo es… -respondió Ron sin apartar la vista de la rubia y con un rostro embobado  
-casi todas la mañanas venia a ver el amanecer, y algunas veces el atardecer, desde este punto de vista –en la lechuzería había ventanas hacia todas las direcciones, norte, sur, este y oeste –todas las vacaciones extrañe esta vista, no tienes idea de cómo me gustaría detener el tiempo  
Ron la veía diferente, la voz de la chica parecía una melodía y toda ella de cristal, no podía evitar sentirse inferior ante ese ángel  
-¿qué haces tú aquí? –pregunto la chica devolviendo su mirada cielo hacia él  
-nada en particular, no podía dormir y decidí dar una vuelta, escuche un ruido aquí y quise asomarme, espero no te moleste… -dijo el penetrándola con la mirada  
Luna se sonrojo un poco y volvió su mirada al amanecer  
-en lo absoluto… es agradable tener a quien me acompañe, aunque las lechuzas también son agradables compañeras, nunca está de más un amigo  
Después de eso estuvieron unos segundos en silencio observando al astro rey levantándose sobre el lago con majestuosidad, una vez arriba Luna suspiro, ella amaba aquel acto; volteo a ver a Ron y sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa y la chica bajo la mirada sonrojada, fue cuando lo notó.  
-Ron, ¿qué es eso? –pregunta la rubia señalando el brazalete del chico  
-ah… -el no supo que contestar, no tenia planeado decírselo a nadie, había salido sin la capa pensando buscarla luego, se había olvidado que tenia eso en la mano –eso… es… solo un brazalete, pero se supone que es de mis hermanos así que te agradecería que no se lo digas a nadie, me gusta y no quiero que me lo quiten por ahora  
-jaja, esta bien, Ron –dijo ella divertida por el nerviosismo que presento el pelirrojo de repente –solo preguntaba por lo grande que es  
A diferencia del de Draco este era mas grueso y en el centro había una gema de color verde jade muy hermosa, era rustica pero a la vez fina y delicada, se notaba que era un brazalete costoso y de lujo, eso desconcertaba aun más al chico.  
-solo es un brazalete común y corriente –dijo el rápidamente  
-esta bien, te creo y prometo no decir nada a nadie, por cierto ya me tengo que ir, necesito buscar unas cosas antes de que empiecen las clases, nos vemos por ahí –dijo la rubia y con una ultima sonrisa desapareció por la puerta  
Ron permanecía inexpresivo, solo se preguntaba en que momento esa niña se había convertido en un ángel, y porque se sentía tan por lo bajo de ella…

Hermione se despertó en su cama apesadumbrada, toda la fuerza de anoche se le había esfumado y se sentía tan normal como siempre, cuando entro a bañarse fue que sintió la existencia de su pulsera y los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaron a su mente, el brazalete de ella era más fino y delgado, delicado y sencillo, hermoso con una gema transparente en el medio, se podría decir que era igual a su dueña. La vio durante unos segundos, la reconocía de algún lugar pero no recordaba de donde, intento varios conjuros para quitársela la noche anterior y no pudo; pensó en esconderlo por ahora, le extrañaba el hecho de que Draco Malfoy poseía uno igual y no sabia si preguntarle o no, si veía que no conseguía ningún cambio en unos días le preguntaría al degenerado si sabía como quitárselo o si era una pesada broma, por ahora solo debía interesarse en las clases, aunque muy en el fondo, estaba harta de ellas  
-es el ultimo año… -pensó apesadumbrada –solo un año mas y todo esto terminara…  
Con tristeza entro a la regadera y se baño rápidamente, le encantaba sentir el agua fría recorrer su cuerpo por la mañana, así estaba mas fresca y entendía a los profesores con mas claridad. Se vistió y se coloco la capa negra encima, necesitaba cubrir aquel objeto misterioso si no quería que la cuestionaran, si de verdad era un broma de Malfoy era mejor que Harry y Ron no lo supieran, quería encargarse del hurón ella misma. Bajo a la sala común y lo que vio la sorprendió un poco.  
Ginny estaba en una mesa algo alejada de todo, enfrascada en diversidad de libros y apuntes, era extraño porque aun no empezaban las clases y ella no era muy estudiosa, pero tampoco una holgazana como para dejar las tareas a última hora, eso fue suficiente como para atraer a la castaña que se acerco y se sentó frente a ella. La pelirroja llevaba el uniforme y la capa por lo que la castaña no noto nada fuera de lo común  
-¿puedo preguntarte que haces, Ginny? –dijo Hermione con extrañeza en su rostro  
-estudio –dijo ella sin levantar la vista mientras leía un libro  
-¿qué? –insiste la castaña. Ginny la vio sin entender –es solo que no han empezado las clases aun, ayer a penas llegamos y no creo que hallas dejado las tareas para tan tarde  
-no es tarea, es una investigación propia, necesitaba los libros de la biblioteca y ayer después de la cena los busque –explico ella volviendo a su lectura  
-pero Ginny… -dijo Hermione tomando un libro de la mesa –esto es información de último año, avanzada para ti que estas en 6to  
-crees que no podré con ella? –pregunta la pelirroja sonriendo fríamente y a la vez con altanería  
-no digo eso, se que eres lo suficiente buena como para manejar lo que te propongas, solo que me sorprende tu repentino cambio de actitud y de estudio –dijo la castaña defendiéndose y sorprendida  
-Discúlpame, tu siempre me has apoyado en todo lo que hago, y confío en ti, pero te quiero pedir un favor –dijo Ginny con sinceridad, parecía haber bajado la guardia con lo ultimo que dijo Hermione –lo que estoy haciendo o deje de hacer es un reto que yo misma me propuse, no te puedo dar muchos detalles, solo el tiempo dirá si de verdad mi esfuerzo valió la pena  
-Ginny, te apoyo –dijo la castaña con una sonrisa sincera y dejando el libro sobre la mesa –se que lo que haces te tiene así, tan decidida, y si es cierto no lo dejes, solo no te esfuerces demasiado –con eso ultimo se levanto y salio de la sala común  
-si no me esfuerzo… no lograre lo que quiero –susurro la pelirroja para si y siguió leyendo  
En ese momento bajo un chico de cabello color azabache y desordenado, sus ojos verdes se fijaron en la pelirroja quien sintió sus ojos sobre ella y levanto la cara para fijar su mirada color chocolate en el otro, ambos se vieron con desafío y a la vez dureza, que solo escondía una intensa pasión, era como si cada uno quisiera probarle algo al otro, costase lo que costase. Harry sonrió y siguió caminando, cruzo el retrato y bajo hacia el comedor, Ginny no puedo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio y luego siguió con su lectura, ese chico le daba escalofríos, pero aun no definía si eran buenos o malos.

Harry mientras bajaba no podía evitar sonreír con maleza y a la vez complicidad, sabía lo que sentía por la pelirroja desde hace tiempo, mas se prohibía a si mismo acercarse a ella de otra manera por miedo de herir a Ron, era su mejor amigo y no podía meterse con su hermana, sin embargo tampoco estaba seguro de que ella mereciera una vida llena de problemas y peligros a su lado, era mejor mantenerla alejada, pero no podía evitar provocarla y sabía que ese simple acto de verla y sonreír la había exasperado; contento siguió su camino hacía el comedor, luego hablaría con ella sobre los brazaletes, por ahora se mantendría escondido con la capa; todos parecían pensar lo mismo; todos querían guardar el secreto, todos terminarían consumiéndose con ese poder si no pedían ayuda…


End file.
